Letting Go
by eyesvacant
Summary: Scarlett Curtis is new in town, but she already has a past. But when she meets Elliot, will her present be ruined too? And with a little help from a stranger, will coming to terms with her father's death help or hurt her? (Sequel to Waiting For Him. Rated T for language and content in later chapters. Please read and review!)
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey guys. I'm back! This is the first chapter to my sequel to Waiting For Him. If you haven't read it, go read it now! Truthfully, though, if you haven't read it, it will still probably make sense except for a few parts coming up in later chapters. This is more of an introductory chapter, so hang in there. Thank you so much for reading! Please, please, please review. -Maddie)**

Tulsa, Oklahoma. Possibly the worst place in the United States to move to and/or be new at. Most people in Tulsa are bitter. They've been there mostly their whole lives. It's all they've known. They want to get out, but they can't. Usually for a number of reasons. Sick mother, financial problems, lack of courage, or a combination of things.

The town is also very small, which means everyone knows everything about everybody in town. Especially my mother. You should hear the things the people in this town have said about my mother.

Most of the people in this town have grown up with each other, making everyone very tight and immune to change.

She's nice, really lovely actually. Sharp sense of humor, but knows when to be kind. Short (but God, wavy and bouncy) blonde hair, courtesy of both of her light-haired parents. And those freckles, in thick splotches all over her body, not one inch of her untainted. She's little like her mother but not as sickly looking. But she definitely has her father's eyes, dark but so full of light, every emotion portrayed clearly through them.

But here's the big question. Is she a hood or a goodie-two-shoes? Or, excuse me, a Greaser or a Soc? She's nice and clean cut, which is very important to the Socs. But she also has a mouth on her, a solid sense of humor, and a harsh tone when triggered. She's tough, but she knows how to carry herself. She won't take anyone's shit. Another thing she inherited from her father.

Her name is Scarlett Soda Curtis.

My name is Scarlett Soda Curtis.

And this is my story.

I am a mistake produced by Sandy and Sodapop Curtis. I technically never should of happened, but my mother insists that I was planned even before they met. I was always meant to be.

Truth is, though, I wasn't. My father cheated on his wife (now ex), Vivian, with my mother. But I guess it's more complex than that. My parents were together long before my father and Vivian, but that really doesn't make it much better.

If my husband tried anything like that, I wouldn't think twice about shooting him in the back of the head.

I have a lot of respect and love for Vivian (I call her Aunt Vivian. Vivian's daughters call my mom Aunt Sandy), which is part of why I'm moving to Tulsa. Another part of why I'm moving is because my mother sent me. She wanted me to get in touch with my "roots".

Another reason my mom sent me to live here is because my Aunt Vivian is lonely. My cousin Hallie moved out a while to go away to college and her husband is away on business, currently in Boston. He won't be back for a few months, so I'm staying with her until he does get back.

Aunt Vivian does have one other daughter, Tessandra, whom I've never met before. She's about the same age as me, and I think she's even in my grade. We're both starting our Sophomore year on September 1st.

Today is July 31st. Tomorrow, I am taking the 4:30 A.M. train to Tulsa, Oklahoma. I have one month until I start school. One month to get new clothes, get supplies, and hopefully make some friends.

One more day until I get a clean slate.


	2. Chapter 2

"Scarlett..."

"_Murmph_." I groan into the pillow.

"Today's the day, sweetie."

I throw the pillow at her face playfully.

I hate that feeling you get when you're more tired than you were before you even went to bed. This is what I feel like waking up at 3:30 in the morning. I have thirty minutes to get ready and thirty minutes to drive to the train station.

I don't know why I'm so worried about leaving Florida. It's not like I have friends here. I've never really had friends anywhere. I guess I'm going to miss its familiarity. As muggy and hot as it is, there's something about it that's soothing.

I get up, my feet guiding my closed eyes to the cold tile of the bathroom floor. My eyes open, and I let out another crackly groan.

I am not a morning person.

I look into the mirror. Half of the hair on my head is pushed up and somehow frozen into a sort of ski-slope look. It's a light, natural blonde. I cringe when I see my freckles, spotted evenly all over my face. I've hated them for as long as I've known. I remember being a little girl and trying to peel them off.

For as much as I eat, I'm surprised I'm not at least fifty pounds heavier. My body chemistry doesn't allow that though, and I'm slim like both of my parents.

"My pretty little girl..." My mother coos, watching me look at myself with distaste in the mirror.

"I'm not little anymore," I smile at her as she hugs me from behind.

"You look just like him," My mother says quietly.

"Mom..."

She shakes her head, smiling sadly, and goes to get ready herself.

I wipe my eyes and remove my clothes stepping into the shower.

I try to look nice. I'm excited to see Aunt Vivian and to finally meet Tessandra. I dress in a coral skirt that ends just above my knees and a plain white blouse. My shirt hair is tousled up, just a bit of eyeliner to highlight the gold flecks in my eyes.

My mother has already carried my suitcases down and put them in the trunk. I get into the car and we're off.

I carry a backpack for things to keep me occupied until I can unpack in Tulsa tonight. A sweater if I get cold, an extra tube of lipstick to touch up before I arrive, and my copy of Gone With The Wind. I carry this everywhere. My mother got it for me when I was born.

A small part inside of me wants to meet the boys my father grew up with, I've heard so much about them. I've talked to Aunt Vivian about it, and she said that the last time she saw all of them together was at her and my father's wedding.

As stupid as it sounds, I hope they're not mad at me. I kind of ruined a lot of things.

I don't even notice where we are when we arrive at the train station. I'm half asleep.

"I want you to be careful, okay?" My mother's voice breaks through the thick cloud of sleep hanging over my head.

"I will, mom."

"I love the town dearly, but people in Tulsa can be real assholes. I just want you to know that no matter what anyone says, you're still cool to me."

"That means a lot."

My mother laughs and kisses me on the forehead. She gets out of the car and grabs my hand, leading me to my seat on the train. I am the only on here.

It just proves how many people really want to go to Tulsa.

"I love you, baby. Say hi to Vivian and Tessandra for me." My mom says, walking away.

"I love you too, mom."

"Please be very, very safe."

"I know, I will."

"O-okay."

I settle in and wave to my mom as she waves to me out in the lonely, deserted parking lot of the train station. I watch her turn into a speck. I watch the whatever kind of reputation I have here in Florida turn to a speck. I'm nothing now. I'm nobody.

I quickly fall asleep to a clean mind.


	3. Chapter 3

My head jerks forward as the train stops. My eyes flash open.

I'm here. Tulsa, Oklahoma.

I wipe some drool off of my chin with the back of my hand. It's around nine thirty at night. I've been dosing in and out of sleep all day, sometimes pausing to read Gone With The Wind for about the hundredth time. I suddenly realize that the bus driver is looking back at me impatiently, and I grab my bags and suitcases and walk off the bus.

Aunt Vivian waits for me, a big smile on her face. A girl my age stands by her, trying to smile. But behind that smile, she just looks bored and annoyed. She must be Tessandra.

"You look so grown!" Vivian exclaims, pulling me into a warm hug. "Oh, Scarlett!"

"Hi, Aunt Vivian," I say into her shoulder. She pulls away, her hands cupping the sides of my face.

"Oh," She says, smiling sadly, "You have his eyes. My, my, my."

I turn to the other girl. She's picking at her nails now. She pauses to glance up to me after a few seconds.

"Hey..." She grins halfheartedly, "I'm Tessandra. I've heard a lot about you, Scarlett."

I stare at her for a moment, unsure how to take the comment. I shake my head. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise." It's not.

It's only a few minutes before we arrive at the house. Vivian shows me to my new room. The walls are painted a lovely light blue, a plain floral print comforter sits on top of the bed.

"It was Hallie's room," Vivian explains. "She's very busy at college right now. She won't be home to visit for a few months."

"Thanks," I say, the word coming out of my mouth unexpectedly. "Thank you so much, Aunt Vivian, for letting me stay here."

"Of course, Scarlett. I'll leave you to unpack."

Almost as soon as she leaves, the phone sitting by my bed leaves. I'm happy to have my own landline here, not that I have anyone in particular to call. It's just nice to have something that is mine and mine only, a little privacy.

"Hello?" I pick up the phone.

"Scarlett, honey, how are you?" It's my mother.

"Hi, Mom, I literally just walked in the door."

"Did the train ride go alright?"

"It was fine. I'm tired though."

"Scarlett, I hope you feel alright there. I just... I really want you to see where you're from and just to get in touch with things. I want you to have the type of teen years I did. I just want you to have fun."

"I am, mom. I will."

"And if you want to come home any time you just call me right up. It will grow on you."

"No doubt." I try not to sound sarcastic.

There's comfortable silence on both ends of the line. I fumble with one of my suitcases, opening it up. I have a picture of her when she was younger. It's a picture of her and me right after she had me.

I'm just a little pink thing wrapped carefully in a blanket and she's this beautiful, smiling young woman. Her long blonde hair is put up in a bun, her forehead is shiny with sweat, and her eyes are bloodshot, but it's perhaps the most beautiful picture I've seen of her. The expression on her face is that of pure joy.

I would be lying if I said I didn't notice the horrible gaping absence of my father.

My mother smacks her lips on the other end of the line. "Oh, I bet you're tired. I'll leave you alone. I just wanted to see that you got there safe."

"Alright, mom. I love you."

"I love you too, honey. Call me tomorrow."

I hang up


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up the night morning slowly. It's the first night I've slept all the way through in a few weeks. My mind is groggy as I rub my eyes deeply. I overhear someone talking in the room next to me.

"I don't know... She's like, really clean and polite, but she's kind of weird... Yeah... Like Gone With The Wind... I know right! I almost fell asleep but... Oh, I don't know... Should I? Oh, whatever, why not? Bring Dean... Yeah... Okay. Right. Bye, babe."

I hear footsteps coming towards my room and I pretend to be asleep. It's Tessandra.

"Scarlett? Hello?"

"Huh?" I pretend to just be waking up. I look at Tessandra, she's already dressed in dark blue jeans and a plain light pink shirt that hovers just above her navel. I shudder. The girls who dressed that way in Florida were always the worst. Maybe it's good that she thinks I'm weird.

"I'm going bowling with my boyfriend tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to tag along? Double date with a friend of ours?"

"I'd really like that, Tessandra, thanks."

"No problem. They'll pick us up at seven."

Tessandra and I wait by the front door at six fifty eight. They arrive at three after seven.

My date is a tall, somewhat okay looking guy. He's dressed in a plain blue tee shirt and jeans. Tessandra told me that his name is Dean.

I look at him and hold out my hand. Tessandra looks at me, raising one eyebrow. Dean just laughs and pulls me into an awkward sort of hug, his hand pressed against my lower back. I don't like it. He's very touchy.

Dean and I sit in the back seat on our way to the bowling alley. I can't help but notice that Tessandra's boyfriend, Peter, is taking pulls at a flask.

It's not that I don't like people who drink. I actually don't mind it myself, as long as I don't get over-the-top drunk. I went to a few parties back in Florida. But this is different than drinking for fun at parties. It almost seems like he needs to be drinking.

Peter passes it back to Dean, who takes a pull as well. I look up at him, then down again.

"What are you lookin' at?" Dean asks, I can't help but notice how his words slur together just a little bit. I just ignore him. He squeezes my sides, making me jump up. He starts to laugh with Peter. I roll my eyes.

We stop in the parking lot in the bowling alley. The only light that's on in the building is one that says closed. I can hear Tessandra and Peter shifting around in the front two seats. All I hear for a few minutes are laughs and heavy breathing.

"Um... Tess..." I say hesitantly.

"Uh... What?" Tessandra replies, annoyed. I can hear the smacking sound of lips against skin as she lets out a giggle.

"What are we... The thing is closed..."

"Keep your tits on," Peter replies.

I sit in the back seat. Dean is getting uncomfortably close, his hands getting dangerously low.

"Hey, watch it," I warn him quietly.

"Who's stoppin' me?" He mumbles into my ear, pulling me closer to him.

"I am, asshole." But he doesn't stop. He begins to unbutton my jeans. I elbow him in the crotch and he doubles over in pain.

"Bitch!" He yells out as I squirm out of the door.

I'm walking away from the car before I feel a hand grab my shoulder. I turn around.

"What the hell, Scarlett?" Tessandra is yelling at me, pulling her shirt back on.

"I don't want to do that kind of stuff, Tess."

"I don't give a shit what you want and don't want to do," Tessandra replies, her voice sharp and stinging, "I didn't even want you to come."

I'm slightly shocked at her words, "O-Oh."

"My mom made me bring you. I was right about you, Scarlett. You're pathetic and weird and you won't get anywhere with anyone in Tulsa." Tessandra takes one more look at me before turning around and getting back in the car.

The tires squeal as they drive off.

I stand there, confused for a moment. I... I suppose I can get home from here. It didn't take us long to get here, it can't take me too much longer to get back on foot.

Before I can even walk out of the parking lot, a car drives up beside me.

A boy about my age leans out of the window. "Can I help you?"


	5. Chapter 5

I stare at him for a moment, taken aback by his good looks. He's boyishly handsome, hair slicked back coolly. When he removes his sunglasses, I can't help but notice how nice his eyes are.

"Miss? Can I help you?"

I shake my head. "I don't know... Can you?"

And then he smiles.

I know you're not supposed to get into a car with a stranger, but could this night really get any weirder?

"You're new here, aren't you?" He asks me after I get into the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, I am... How did you know?"

"I... I know people around here. They don't really know me, but I know them."

"Don't worry. I don't know anyone. Except for an asshole I was with back there in that car."

"I saw that. That's Dean Schwartz. He's a real jerk. I'm sorry."

"S'okay."

He looks at me for a moment, a small smile on his lips. "Can I get you anything?"

I look at him. "I could really go for a hamburger right now."

The smile on his face is full blown now. "I think I can manage that."

"But I should really get home..." I rub my temples.

"Oh," His face falls, "Well... I could give you a ride?"

"Are you sure... I really don't mean to... Bother you."

"No trouble at all."

So he drives me home. Though I have some trouble giving directions because I'm so new. He knows his way around here pretty well, so it's barely any trouble for him.

"Tessandra Snyder," He whispers, pulling up to the house.

"Unfortunately."

"I'm genuinely sorry."

I laugh. "Well... I guess... I'll see you around?"

"Hopefully," He responds.

I smile at him and get out of the car.

When I get inside, I tell Vivian what happened. Not about a lot, just that I got bored so I left. She asks how I got home and I lied and told her that I walked. She smacks her lips, obviously annoyed.

I take a shower and get into bed, staring up at the ceiling. It's nearly one in the morning, but I'm not tired yet. I glance over at the night stand and pick up my copy of Gone With The Wind to begin reading. I hear footsteps up the stairs and think nothing of it. Then, my door opens.

"What the hell were you trying to pull back there?" It's Tessandra. I pull the sheets around myself tighter.

"I wasn't comfortable..."

"Bullshit. What are you trying to get at?"

"Nothing, Tess, honestly... I just..."

"I'm not going to sit downstairs and have my mother yell at me for you being stupid. Why couldn't you have just gone along with it and let him do his thing?"

I'm silent for a moment, staring at the words of my book but not reading.

She looks at me for a moment, her eyes narrowed. "You're a virgin, Scarlett. Aren't you?"

I shuffle around uncomfortably.

"Who are you saving yourself for?" She laughs. A horrible, not genuine laugh. "Nobody wants you anyways."

I ignore her, tears stinging at my eyes.

"Gone With The Wind was a stupid movie. The book was even worse." Tessandra seethes before slamming the door to my room.

I look away from the door, letting a few tears spin over. My eyes catch on something on the bookshelf.

It's a picture of him. My father.

I want to look away. I want to spare myself a lot of pain, but something inside of me drags me out of bed and over the the bookshelf. I look at the picture closer.

I've seen this picture before. It sits on my mother's nightstand in Florida. But this picture has my mother cropped out of it.

It's a picture of my mom and dad.

It was a while ago, both of them are just teenagers. I asked my mom about it a few years ago and she said that Ponyboy had taken it himself for the art show at school. It ended up winning an award.

In it, my mom and dad are making what looks like chocolate cake. My father has his arms wrapped around my mother's waist as she stirs the contents in the bowl. Her neck is craned backward and there's a splotch of cake batter smeared on the tip of her nose. A laugh is frozen on my father's face.

I can't help but get more emotional than I already am. A hand clasps my face tightly above my mouth as I let out a small cry. I just want him here with me. Right here sitting next to me and holding me.

I just want him back.

If it wasn't for me, he would be here.

My father was driving to visit my mother because she had just found out she was pregnant with me. He got into the crash.

If she wasn't pregnant with me, it wouldn't have happened?

Right?

I purse my lips and crawl into bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. It all really means a lot. Here's a happy chapter for a change.)**

I wake up the next morning, my head throbbing from crying myself to sleep. I can smell bacon cooking.

I walk down to the kitchen, pulling out a chair and sitting down. Vivian stands at the stove, cooking eggs and bacon.

"Goodmorning," She smiles at me, dishing up some eggs on the plate I didn't even notice was in front of me.

We sit in silence for a few moments, Vivian looking down at me sadly. I'm still upset over last night. I ended up hiding the picture under my pillow.

"I'm sorry, Scarlett," She shakes her head, "I know this is hard for you. This big move, being where... where your dad grew up... I'm sorry."

I shake my head, "It's okay."

"How about you take my car and some of my money and treat yourself?" Vivian slides car keys and two hundred dollar bills across the table towards me, "You need new clothes for school anyways. Use some of the money to get some other nice things for yourself."

"Aunt Vivian..." I begin to protest.

"It's the least I can do. Please," She puts her hands up.

"Thank you," I say quietly.

I go upstairs to get ready, taking the car keys and money with me every move I make. If I lost these two very important things I might be more screwed than I already am.

I decide to go to the local mall. It won't be hard to find, knowing that everything in this town is five minutes away from everything else. I find it without a problem.

Immediately, of course, I get sucked into a book store. I'm paging through a Charles Dickens novel when I hear a somewhat familiar voice above me.

"Hey, sexy."

I roll my eyes. It's Dean.

"Dean," I say with mock-surprise, "You of all people... In a book store. I didn't know you knew how to read." I try to play it off like I'm not intimidated, but in reality, I'm scared shitless.

I try to get up from my places on the floor, but he holds me down.

"Why did you hit me the other night?"

"You were getting too close..." My fear is getting to me.

"No girl ever says no to me, sweetheart," He coos, getting closer.

"Stop it."

"Ah-ah-ah," He waves his finger at me.

"Seriously, fuck off, Dean." My voice is shaking.

He ducks in to kiss me, but something holds him back.

"Seriously, fuck off, Dean," Another familiar voice repeats my words. It's the boy from last night. Dean's face gets red with anger. He's a lot smaller than Dean. He's as tall, but not as grossly muscle-y.

"What are you gonna do about it, faggot?"

"I can keep you from mauling her by awkwardly standing between the middle of you," He smiles at Dean. I can't help but laugh a little.

Dean looks at me, then back at the boy, then back at me. He rolls his eyes and walks off.

I look over at the boy. "You always show up at the most convenient of times, don't you?"

"It's about the only thing I'm good for," He smirks.

"Well, you're pretty good at it."

"How about that burger?"

I nod at him. "Still craving it."

So we go to a nearby diner. It's an old diner that looks like it was built in at least the 50s. I can't help but wonder if my father went her with his friends when he was my age. We get two hamburgers and two Cokes.

"So, what is your name, convenience boy?" I take a bite.

"You tell me first."

"I asked you _first_."

He smirks at me. "Elliot. I'm Elliot Griggs. Your turn."

"I'm Scarlett Curtis."

"Excuse me if I'm wrong, but Scarlett? As in Scarlett O'Hara from Gone With The Wind?" He furrows his eyebrows nervously.

A smile splits across my face.

We proceed to talk for a few hours. I find out that's he's going into his sophomore year too. He's been in Tulsa for his whole life, and he really hates it, his family has been here forever. He tells me he's not staying here. Never. No matter what. As soon as he graduates high school, he's out.

I ask him if Florida is in his cards, he says that it definitely is.

Later, when I return home, Vivian asks me why I look so happy.

I just shake my head and slide the keys and all of the money over to her.

I don't come home any new clothes, but I have a lot of new hope.


	7. Chapter 7

Elliot and I exchanged phone numbers. Naturally, I think he won't call. Half of me thinks that I won't ever see him again, and that makes me sad. Another part of me is relieved. I get nervous around people.

But sure enough, that night, my phone rings.

I pick up the phone, almost sure who it is. "Hi mom. No, I don't have friends yet. And no, I don't have a boyfriend yet. But yes, things are getting better."

A deep voice crackles in the receiver. "Thanks for not making me ask. That would have been so much more awkward."

"Shit... Elliot?"

"Ding ding ding."

I laugh. "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I realize that I distracted you and you never did end up getting clothes. So how about I take you out tomorrow afternoon to shop?"

"But... you're a guy... You hate shopping."

"I can stomach through it if it means I get to be with you."

I blush. "Are you sure you're not gay? Because this would really suck if you were gay..."

"No, I'm not. I promise."

"Alright. You have a deal, Mr. Griggs."

So he ends up taking me out. I buy a few new sweaters and two new pairs of jeans.

"Now... Can you do me a favor?" He asks. I think he's blushing.

"Of course."

"I want you to go home and put on your favorite new outfit and I'll pick you up at six? For, y'know, a date?"

"Elliot..." I grin stupidly, looking down.

"I mean, if you don't want to... I'm not an ass like Dean. I won't make you." Elliot shrugs, his shoulders sinking a little.

"Are you kidding? I'd love to," I bite my lip, grinning.

"Really?" He smiles widely. "Oh... uh... okay."

"Okay," I look at him.

"Okay," He says confirms, staring back at me.

We spend the rest of the month like this. Going out together, taking small, flirty digs at each other. But we never really put a label on things. We don't need to.

It's the night before my first day of school. Elliot is over at my house, as per usual. Vivian usually leaves us alone, but she likes us to keep the door open. Not that we'd really do anything. Not yet.

"Elliot," I finally say, "I'm... I'm scared."

He looks at me for a moment, his dark eyes looking through mine. A smile, comforting smile stretches across his pale lips. "Don't be."

I sigh, almost swooning. "I just..." I catch myself before he can hear my voice crack. I let my head fall.

Now he's really looking at me, the smile on his lips fading away. "Hey..." He pushes the hair off of my face. "Scarlett..."

"They're going to think I'm weird," My head bolts up, tears streaming freely down my cheeks. "Everyone thinks I'm weird..."

"Hey... I don't think you're weird."

"But you're weird too."

Our eyes meet for a second and he starts laughing. I eventually join in. He wraps a slightly muscular arm over my shoulder, pulling me in to his chest.

"If anyone says anything, I'll kick their ass."

I nod, my head burying into his shoulder.

I never knew it would have get to that.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up quickly the next morning, putting on the same outfit that I wore on my first kind-of-date with Elliot. I take time in my appearance. I like to think that I don't care what people think about me. But sadly, I really do. I want people to like me, or at least find me interesting in a good way.

I'm all ready to go, but I sit on my bed, nervous. I bite my lip so hard and so frequently that I need to reapply my lipstick two times. I jump when I hear a horn honking outside my window. I get up, peeking out of the curtains to see Elliot leaned up against his car, smirking.

I laugh, opening my window. "Do you know what a cliched asshole you look like right now?"

"That's what I was going for. Come on."

I shake my head and grab my bag.

Overall, the day goes alright. I keep mostly to myself. A few times, people ask me if I'm that girl from Florida. I always say yes, and that my name is Scarlett. A few people just ignore me or nod and then continue talking to the people next to me.

Frankly, people looked like they didn't really mind one way or another about me.

I guess that's better then some of the other options.

I walk through the school yard after the bell rings. Elliot catches up to me, his arm wrapped around my waste. I lean into him. It's nice how you can be so comfortable with someone that you can just walk in silence.

"Weird bitch!" I hear. Turning around, I see it's Tessandra, intertwined with Peter on the bench underneath the flagpole. A few people laugh with her. I just look down.

"Are you going to let her talk to you like that?" Elliot asks me, ducking his head down.

"I guess... I just don't really care that much," I say. "I mean, she's kind of a whore. Doesn't that make her argument invalid?"

"God, I like you so much," Elliot grins. We haven't done it. Said the L word yet. Then again, we don't even know where we stand relationship-wise.

I watch him for a moment, smiling at his comment. "You're not too bad yourself, champ."

"Do you want to come over and stay for dinner?"

"Like... dinner? With your parents?"

"Yeah."

"For sure," I smirk.

Elliot and I sight downstairs and act utterly lame. We drink Cokes and play the game Life. We hear the garage door open.

"That's my dad," Elliot gets up, "Come meet him... he'll really like you."

"Are you sure?" I wipe my palms on my jeans nervously.

"Why are you so nervous?" He grins, "What are you, my girlfriend?"

"I dont know, am I?"

"I don't know..." He holds my hand, leading me up the stairs. "Dad?"

"Hey, bud..." He turns around, smiling politely when he sees me, "Whose this?"

"Hi, Mr. Matthews," I put my hand out.

He grabs it. His grip is strong. "Oh, go on now. Call me Two Bit."

"Two Bit," I nod, my breath catching in my throat.

I'm shaking the hand of Two Bit Matthews.


	9. Chapter 9

I look at him for a moment, my mouth gaping wide open. I must look like a fish now, eyes wide and mouth sucking for air. Elliot grips tightly at my hand, looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"You know..." I choke out, "You know my dad."

Two Bit looks confused at me for a minute. "Who's your dad?"

"Sodapop..." Tears swell into my eyes, "Sodapop Curtis."

Two Bit grits his teeth together, not in an angry or upset way, but in a thinking way. It looks for a moment like he's going to cry, his eyes getting glassy.

"Scarlett?" He asks.

I nod. He gestures towards the couch, and I sit. Elliot is still holding my hand, but I can feel mine making his slick with sweat.

"When your mom was pregnant with you..." Two Bit shakes his head, "He wouldn't shut up about it. I mean, for as long as he was alive for it."

"He said it was finally coming together. It was destiny," He shakes his head again, "He never did give up on your ma. He always loved her. I just felt bad for Vivian. But I was glad when they met each other just one more time. I was excited to meet you, y'know. We all were."

"More..." I sniffle, "There's more?"

"Oh yeah," Two Bit nods, "Scattered all over the damn place. I was the only one who stayed in Tulsa. Got a good payin' job and found myself a nice girl. I have no reason to leave. I don't want to leave."

I'm quiet for a minute. "He wanted me... didn't he?"

"You're kidding, right? Of course he wanted you. He wouldn't shut up about you. He talked about how you were what he was really waiting for. Then... He was gone."

I look down, my eyes fluttering.

"He died loving you," Two Bit smiles.

I really don't want to cry. I look over at Elliot, who is smiling slightly. I never told him about my dad.

"Are you gonna ask your little girlfriend to stay for dinner?" Two Bit breaks the silence.

"I'm not... his girlfriend," I blush.

"What are you then?"

Elliot and I look at each other, both of us smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**(I'm actually watching The Outsiders as I upload this, haha. Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites. Keep it up!)**

After dinner, Elliot offers to drive me home. But I want time to walk home and think things over.

"Are you sure?" He looks at me worriedly.

"Yeah," I brush a strand of loose hair back behind my ear.

I'm just past the diner when I start hearing the footsteps. I turn around for a minute, but there's nobody there. I didn't notice the body lurking in the dark. I keep walking, slightly hunched over to look more like a boy.

It's too late.

The first thing I feel is his hand clamped over my mouth to prevent me from screaming. I do anyway, but it comes out muffled in his hand. Silent to the rest of the world.

"Don't get wise," A rough voice belonging to Dean hisses in my ear. I try to kick him from behind, but he dodges it. He hits me hard in the stomach in retaliation, causing me to fall to the ground.

You can't make any noise when you're gasping for breath.

He kicks me right in the ribs as I'm down. This makes me let out a small cry.

I can feel that my lip is split, half of my face swelling from hitting the ground.

"Dumb bitch," Dean grabs a fistful of my hair, pulling my head up, "Nobody says no, you understand me?"

But I can't talk, my throat is raw and thick with blood.

"Understand me?" He yells in my ear. He smacks me with a hard, calloused hand.

"F-Fuck you," I stutter out, my voice cracking.

He knocks my head on the ground and I black out.


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up in my bed, my head throbbing and fuzzy.

When my eyes finally come into focus, I see Elliot sitting across from me on my head.

"Elliot!" I whisper, bolting up. My head thuds in protest. Elliot shushes me and pushes me back down gently on my pillow.

"Scarlett..." He looks over me. None of the lights are on, moonlight being the only light guiding us. "I'm so, so sorry."

I shake my head, "You couldn't have done anything."

"I could of, though," Elliot begins talking rapidly, "I could of insisted on driving you home. I could have prevented all of this but I let you... I let you go. And I can't do that. Scarlett... I can't let you go."

"_Shhhhhh_," I put my finger to his lips. "You're giving me more of a headache then I already have."

"And I already caused the first one," He mutters.

"Elliot, you weren't the one who beat me up," I brush his hair back, looking into his eyes. He flinches at my words, "Dean did. And we can get back at him some how."

Elliot smirks, "Already did."

I gasp, "You didn't."

"Kicked that fucker right in the face," Elliot smirks. "You know, I don't look that strong, but I think I gave him at least a black eye."

"I should be mad at you and tell you that violence isn't the answer, but that's the best thing I've ever heard."

Elliot smiles, a goofy, childish smile. He leans back next to me on my bed. I adjust to him, my head on his chest. My arm wraps around his waist as I let out a long sigh. The slow sound of his breathing nearly puts me asleep. But before I can drift off, he tells me something.

"I love you," Elliot says clearly and confidently, a sweet edge to his voice.

My eyes bolt open, and I get up to look at him. He's not smiling, but his expression is somehow warm and blissful.

"I love you, Scarlett," He repeats.

"I love you too," I say. And I do. I mean it. I love him and he is mine and I am his.

Elliot leans forward and kisses me softly. I wince as his bottom lip brushes against my own, split one.

"Sorry," He whispers.

"Don't worry," I shrug in the darkness, "We can make out in a week or so."

"Deal."

"Deal."


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up the next morning, my window wedged open. Elliot must have snuck out after I fell asleep.

I decide to wear a hat and sunglasses today. The last thing I need right now is people staring at me. I ignore Vivian as I run down the stairs. I don't really don't want her to see me right now.

Most people don't notice me. Some people look at me oddly because of my hat and glasses, but other than that, I don't think anyone knows what's going on. I'm sitting in History class when I can't help but pick up on nearby conversation.

"Yeah, did you hear? Dean Schwartz is beat up pretty badly."

"No way! By who?"

"Nobody knows. Some people are saying it was Elliot."

"He's weird, isn't he?"

"Yeah. He's going out with that new girl, I guess. She's living with Tessandra Snyder."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But Tess says she's a real pain in the ass."

I roll my eyes and bury myself in my books. Soon, the bell rings.

I walk out into the school yard, my head ducked low. Elliot is in front of me in the parking lot, leaning against his car. He smiles when he sees me. I smile back, but I don't think he can tell. I see Tessandra comforting Dean out of the corner of my eye. I pick up the pace.

"Hey!" Tessandra yells, "Hey, Scarlett!"

I keep walking. I feel a hand on my shoulder. Tessandra spins me around.

"What the fuck did you do?" Is she crying?

"I... I didn't..."

"It was your little scumbag fag boyfriend, wasn't it?" She's practically spitting in my face. I feel Elliot behind me, an arm wrapped protectively around me. Dean stands back, a smug smirk on his bruised face.

Tessandra looks at both of us, her bottom lip shaking with rage. "Whatever. But I can make sure that you won't be able to do that again. I'll make sure you won't even see each other anymore. Act like I fucking won't. I'll fucking ruin both of you."

Before I can respond, Elliot pulls me away.

Now, I'm in Elliot's car and I'm crying. Instead of going straight home, we're driving aimlessly on back roads.

"She can't do this!" I'm screaming and pulling at my hair. I can't loose him. He's the only one that's keeping me here. He's the only reason I haven't gone off the deep end.

"And she won't do this... She won't, Scarlett."

"But she can, have you seen her? Vivian worships the ground she walks on. She'll believe her over me any day. She's her daughter."

"Scarlett..."

"I need you, Elliot. I just-..."

"Scarlett."

I turn to him, tears streaming down my face. "What?"

He kisses me. It's long and it's deep and I can't help but kiss back. Somehow, it calms me. It makes me slow down. He pulls away for a second, and then kisses me again. My hands run through his hair. He grabs me by the waist and readjusts me, my head resting on the arm rest of the door.

"It will be okay," He pulls back slightly, his nose touching mine. He stares at me long and hard, his eyes searching mine urgently. I kiss him again. My hands pull on the fabric of his shirt.

"I'd love to do this right now..." Elliot whispers, "But I think I have a plan."

I frown at him and pull him down closer to me.

"Scarlett..." Elliot scolds, slightly out of breath.

"Sorry," I grin softly, tears still coming to me slowly.

"This might freak you out, but it's really the only way to escape this."

"Go ahead."

"You could move in. My dad would be okay with it, and so would my mom. They both love you. You just need to hide out in my room for a few days until things blow over. People will look for you, but you just need to stay calm. Okay?"

I look at him for a minute.

"It's the only way, Scarlett, I promise you."

I take a deep breath. "I love you."

"I love you too."

We look at each other for a few seconds.

"Let the make out session commence," Elliot grins, pulling me close to him.


	13. Chapter 13

**(One chapter after this!)**

I've been hiding out in Elliot's basement for two days now. Elliot tells me that Vivian has been asking around. I feel bad for leaving her without telling her. I didn't have time to pack anything, so I lounge around all day in some old tee shirts of Elliot's. I feel like a slob, but he tells me I look cute in them.

One night, Elliot and I sit downstairs in the living room, eating potato chips. My head rests in his lap, he plays with my hair simultaneously. The phone rings, and Two Bit picks it up.

"Hello?" I can hear him talking upstairs, "Oh... uh." My ears perk up.

"Sandy?" He asks, "Oh... I... I'm well, thanks. What do you...? Yes... Well... It's not like that. It's... Yes. Well, y'know, it's kinda cute."

I bolt up from Elliot's lap. I hear footsteps down the stairs. Two Bit hands the phone to me, looking at me slowly, warning me. I grab it hesitantly. Elliot looks at me urgently.

"Hello?" I close my eyes.

"What do you think you're doing, Scarlett Soda?" It's my mother, and she's angry.

"Hi, mom."

"I have been worried for days. You haven't called me in a week! And Vivian called me crying, she was so worried. She told me about you and this boy. She had no idea other than that. But I knew. I knew you knew and I knew you would be here..." I can practically hear her shaking her head over the phone.

"Mom... I'm sorry..."

"I know... I know... I just- I worry about you, Scarlett."

"I'm in love with him, mom." I say simply.

There's a long pause over the phone. "I know, baby."

"I can't leave him..." I shake my head.

"Scarlett, if it weren't for him... would you stay in Tulsa?"

"No, but... I can't leave him, mom."

"This wasn't a good idea, and I'm sorry. But I know how you feel, Scarlett. I felt exactly as you did when I was your age. And I know what's good for you."

"Mom, please."

"I'll be there first thing tomorrow morning. I'll tell Vivian and she'll have your bags ready. I love you, Scarlett."

Elliot looks at me for a long time. But this time, it's not urgent or nervous. It's a look someone gets when they know something is final. A kind of a sad forfeit type of look.

"Elliot... I..." I stutter.

"I'll write you at least once a week."

"Don't... Don't say that."

"I'll send you pictures and records..." Elliot moves close to me, urgently. He grabs the sides of my face and pulls me towards him, my lips grazing his. I pull away, panicked, trying not to cry.

"Elliot... we can't. I don't..." But I don't even believe my own words. I know what has to happen.

"I'm sorry, Scarlett. I love you. You're not losing me."

"I'm not letting go."

"I'm not either."

We sit there, and we hold each other. Savoring every moment, because we only have a few left.


	14. Chapter 14

My mom got me the next morning. There were many tears and goodbyes, from both Elliot and I. My mother and Two Bit promised we could see each other again.

It's been a year since I had seen him.

We send letters to each other at least once a week. I even get to call him on the telephone once a month.

And now, I get to see him.

We'll meet at the half way point between Florida and Oklahoma and spend the weekend together.

And now, I see him. And he is so perfect. And in this moment, I love him more than I have ever loved him. I take one step toward him and he takes one step toward me. Then, we run towards each other. He picks me up in his arms, spinning me around. He puts me down, still holding me, planting kisses on the top of my head.

I don't know if I'll ever be able to let go.

But I do, I have to.

We make plans for next May, he'll come down for the summer.

I asked him a week ago where he was thinking of moving after high school.

He told me Florida was still in his cards.

**(Thank you all so, so, so much for reading, especially if you came here from "Waiting For Him"! I hope I didn't disappoint too much. I'm happy to leave the story here, I have no plans for a third story. I've already beat this storyline dead. But thank you for sticking around! It's been great. Love, Maddie.)**


End file.
